MOMENT with YOU
by Vhy-GE
Summary: KYUSUNG! "Jenis darah bangsawan dan bukan bangsawan tak mempengaruhi cara kerja otot manusia. Jadi, jika dia jatuh, bukan karena dia adalah seorang dari keturunan raja, saenim." / School-live/Romance?


FF REQUEST

MOMENT with YOU

.

by : Vhy*mirror

Request by : Cloudhy3424, and ALL KYUSUNG SHIPPER

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Jongwoon

Genre : _School-live / Child romance_

DISCLAIMER : ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !

8^_^8 !Happy Reading! 8^_^8

* * *

Summary :

"Jenis darah bangsawan dan bukan bangsawan tak mempengaruhi cara kerja otot manusia. Jadi, jika dia jatuh, bukan karena dia adalah seorang dari keturunan raja, _saenim_."

* * *

.

Baru saja barisan senam pagi dibubarkan, ketika seorang _namja _kecil tengah berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu loker untuk menaruh tas dan bermaksud menuju lapangan agar bisa ikut senam pagi rutin yang diadakan sekolahnya setiap hari Jumat itu.

Duuk..

Karena berlari berlawanan arah dengan yang lainnya, _namja _dengan surai ikal coklat itu pun menabrak anak-anak lain yang ingin masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Haaah, haaahh..hhaaahhh.." Nafasnya masih terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju.

"Haaahh..._Seon_-_seonsaengnim_. _Mianhahh_-_mnida_. Saya terlambathh...haaahhh..haahh.." Ucapnya terengah sambil menopang kedua tangannya di lutut. Ia benar-benar lelah karena terus berlari dari depan sekolah hingga di depan gedung sekolah. Tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia berlari sekitar 40 meter tadi. Tentu itu adalah jarak yang cukup untuk membuat kaki kecilnya lelah dan peluhnya bertetesan.

" _Gwaenchana_. Sekarang, kau harus masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran, _ne_?" Ucap Lee _sonsaengnim_ dengan lembut, sambil berjongkok dan mengusap ikal Kyuhyun –_namja_ kecil itu.

Bukannya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kelas, mata Kyuhyun masih menoleh ke sana kemari untuk melihat satu-persatu wajah yang melewatinya.

"_Musunmarhaeya_, Kyuhyuh-_ah_?" _(__katakan ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?)_

"Emm.._Saenim_, ..eemmm…apa sudah datang?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah bertanya penuh, pada_ sonsaengnim_nya. Kalimat itu, _saenim_ pasti tahu siapa yang dia maksudkan.

"_Geureom_. Mungkin sekarang ada di kelas."

"_Khamsahamnida_, _Saenim_.." Sambil berlari ia berteriak dan menuju kelasnya.

V

A-3

Itulah yang tertera di papan petunjuk kelas.

Kyuhyun memasukinya setelah memasang sepatu kelas dan dan mengambil tasnya di loker.

Untung saja Kim _sonsaengnim_ belum ada di kelas, jika sampai _saenim_ jahat itu sudah di dalam dan memulai pelajaran, maka...tamatlah riwayat Kyuhyun.

Langkah Kyuhyun riang saat menuju tempat duduk di dekat rak buku cerita di belakang kelas. Setelahnya ia segera menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan dijadikan sebagai penopang dagunya.

Matanya tak lepas dari satu arah. Sebuah bangku di deretan paling depan kelas. Bangku Jongwoon. Bangku seorang _namja _yang sangat disukainya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak..." Dan suara itu adalah pertanda Kyuhyun harus menunda pengamatannya, dan mulai fokus pada pelajaran berhitung yang membosankan ini, agar dia tak menjadi omelan Kim Heechul _sonsaengnim_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

V

V

"Yang Mulia, anda mau kemana?" Seorang dengan jas hitam rapih mengintrupsi langkah Jongwoon yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi." Sangat dingin, bahkan untuk anak usia 6 tahun.

Yang Mulia? Panggilan itu tentu saja untuk seorang putra mahkota, _keujji_?

Ya. Jongwoon adalah keturunan raja yang berasal dari Silla (Korea Selatan). Karena sekarang sudah tidak berlakunya lagi sistem kerajaan, keluarga raja terdahulu dijadikan icon pariwisata dan sebagai lembaga yang mengurus tentang persahabatan kultural antar negara di PBB. Keluarga kerajaan tetap dipertahankan, meski tak lagi tinggal di istana kuno, mereka masih tinggal di sebuah _mansion_ yang disebut dengan istana baru Kerajaan Korea Korea Selatan.

"Silahkan, Yang Mulia.." _namja _berjas rapih berumur dua puluh tahun itu, menunduk, dan mengikuti Jongwoon dari belakang.

V

V

Shapire School...

Inilah sebenarnya tempat dimana semua keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan besar mendapatkan pendidikan. Sekolah ini bertujuan untuk mempertahankan ajaran-ajaran yang diturunkan oleh keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan terdahulu, meski pelajaran tentang akademis dan ilmu modern juga tetap diajarkan.

Dan di tempat inilah Kyuhyun terus saja mengusik ketenangan Jongwoon.

Baru saja Jongwoon keluar dari bilik toilet, ia telah menemukan Kyuhyun yang dengan bersandar di _washtafel_ khusus anak-anak dan menghadap tepat di depan biliknya.

Tanpa menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan Kyuhyun, Jongwoon langsung berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendengus seraya memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongwoon.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Duuk,

Dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun telah duduk di sebelah bangku Jongwoon. Bukannya menoleh, Jongwoon terus saja fokus untuk mewarnai seekor kura-kura yang ada di buku bergambarnya.

Dengan acuh pula, Kyuhyun membuka kotak _crayon_nya dan ikut mewarnai. Bedanya, yang sedang ia warnai adalah sebuah gambar _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang tengah memakai _hanbok_.

"Jongwoon-_ah_~"  
PLETAK!

"Dimana sopan santunmu!" setelah melayangkan _crayon_ yang dipegangnya, Jongwoon berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan keuar kelas.

"Lalu apa aku harus memanggilnya dengan 'Yang Mulia' juga? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena _crayon_. Sakit juga ternyata.

V

V

"Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

"_Neee...Sonsaengnim_.." Kyuhyun menjawab sapaan itu dengan menarik huruf 'e' dan 'm'nya panjang. Ia ingin memberitahu Lee _sonsaengnim_ bahwa ia akan 'mendengarkan'.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, Kau jangan bertindak seperti itu lagi, _arra_? _Saenim_ tahu, ini bukan jaman kuno lagi. Tapi..setidaknya, kau tak boleh memanggil orang yang tak dekat denganmu seperti itu, _heum_~?"

"Bagaimana bisa dekat? Dia dingin sekali." Gumaman Kyuhyun masih sangat jelas di telinga Lee Sungmin _saenim_.

"_Kyu_~~, kau tak boleh-"

"_Ne, Ne._._Giokkaseumnida_, _sonsaengnim_. " Kyuhyun memutuskan mengiyakan saja.

"Nah, ini. sekarang kembalilah bermain, dan jangan ganggu Jongwoon-ssi lagi, _arra_?" Lee _sonsaengnim_ memberikan sebuah lolipop dan sekotak susu pada Kyuhyun, dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sebut saja tadi adalah bimbingan konseling untuk Kyuhyun. Kejadian pemanggilan dengan kata '-_ah'_ itu sudah berhasil membuatnya dipanggil oleh Lee Sungmin _saenim_.

V

V

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan kelas hari ini berakhir dengan sebuah tugas melakukan penghormatan yang sakral.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan agak tergesa agar dapat menyusul Jongwoon yang telah ada di ambang pintu.

"Dor!" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Jongwoon, dan mengagetinya. Jongwoon hanya mundur selangkah dan mengerutkan alis sebagai reaksinya.

Sebentar Jongwoon melirik pengawalnya yang ingin menahan Kyuhyun.

"Suho-_ah_~."

"_Ye_, _Yang mulia_."

"Tunggulah di mobil."

"_Ye._." Sambil menunduk, pengawal itu pun berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan lorong kelas.

"Ya! Kau mau berlatih penghormatan bersamaku?" Kyuhyun mengambil nada seceria mungkin dan menatap Jongwoon berbinar.

Tak menjawab, Yesung malah tersenyum tipis, dan mengangkat matanya ke atas.

"Oo, Kau tertawa?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan melihat perubahan wajah Jongwoon.

Dan seketika itu, raut Jongwoon kembali dingin.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Tapi..ini 'kan tugas. Jadi harus dikerjakan."

Jongwoon menatap makin tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Jongwoon yakin, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tahu, jika keluarga kerajaan tidak memberi penghormatan.

"Kalau begitu...kau ingin bermain?"

"Ehhmm..." Sebuah deheman membuat Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Jongwoon-_ssi_, belum pulang?" Lihat saja Kim _sonsaengnim_ bersikap manis, dan memandang Jongwoon lembut.

"_Ne_, aku akan pulang. _Annyeong_, Kim _s__onsaengnim_." Dengan kalimat itu, Jongwoon melangkahkan kakinya, dan meninggalkan Heechul _saenim_ dan Kyuhyun.

"_Saenim_.." Kyuhyun memanggil, sambil menarik ujung baju _saenim_nya yang galak.

"Kenapa _saenim_ baik padanya? tapi padaku tidak?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya sebal.

"Karena kau itu nakal, Kyuhyun-_ah_~~"

PLETAK!

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan jitakan pelah Kim _saenim_ pada kyuhyun. Meski tak sakit, Kyuhyun pura-pura dengan mengusap kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

"Nah, kemarin, kalian pasti sudah berlatih memberi penghormatan, _keujji_? Hari ini, _saenim_ ingin tahu.. apakah murid _saenim_ yang pintar-pintar ini bisa melalukannya dengan baik?.."

"_Neee, Sonsaengnim_!" Semua anak berseru, tentu dengan nada yang riang dan semangat. Kecuali Jongwoon. Dia hanya diam.

"Sekarang, kita berjalan ke ruang prakteknya, _ne_~?"

"_NE_!"

Dan mereka semua berjalan keluar kelas, untuk menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Ruangan yang tidak terdapat benda apapun kecuali satu meja kecil dan beberapa deret bantal duduk di lantai berkarpet itu.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas paling akhir. Karena tempat duduk acak, Kyuhyun berharap bisa berdekatan dengan Jongwoon.

"Oo? Kemana dia?" Setelah matanya berkeliling, ia tak menemukan wajah Jongwoon. _Kemana dia?_

"Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, dan Choi Siwon." Lee _saenim_ memanggil empat nama, dan memimta mereka berdiri di belakang bantal duduk yang disediakan.

"Nah, sekarang, kalian harus melakukan penghormatan, _ne_~?"

"_Ne_.."

Kaki kiri ditekuk, kedua tangan di satukan bertumpuk, lutut kiri menyentuh lantai, kaki kanan mengikuti, menunduk hinga kedua tangan menyentuh lantai, lalu duduk tegap, dan kembali berdiri dengan kaki kiri teterlebih dahulu, taruh kedua tangan kembali ke samping badan. **(Moga ngga salah ^^v)**

"Bagus sekali..Kalian sudah pandai melakukannya. Lee Hyukjae, lain kali jangan tertawa lebar seperti itu saat memberi penghormatan, _ne_~?"

"_Ne_~, _Saenim_.." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lima jari, dan menunjukkan deretan gigi dan gusinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Cho kyuhyun, Shim-" Kalimat Lee _saenim_ terpotong karena mendengar pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

Jongwoon muncul dari balik pintu. Tatapannya tertuju pada Lee _saenim_.

"ada apa, Jongwoon-_ssi_~?"

Jongwoon menghiraukan pertanyaan Lee _saenim,_ dan melangkah hingga tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon menoleh sebentar pada Lee _sonsaengnim_, dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_..." Jongwoon memanggilnya.

"_Heum~~ Wae_?" dengan pandangan berbinar, Kyuhyun menjawab semangat sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada lokerku." Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan. Tapi, Jongwoon terdengar sangat dingin dan datar mengucapkannya.

Seketika Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dan memandang Yesung tidak suka.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~" Lee _saenim_ mendekati mereka berdua, dan mengisyaratkan siswa lain untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa di lokermu, Jongwoon-_ssi_~?"

"Lee Sungmin _s__onsangnim_ bisa melihatnya sendiri." Tanpa megalihkan tatapan datarnya pada Kyuhyun, Jongwoon menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Lee _s__aenim_ menggandeng Kyuhyun untuk turut bersamanya.

Setelah berada tepat di depan loker milik Jongwoon, Lee _saenim_ menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan Lee _saenim_ sempat memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya pusing karena terus memikirkan kenakalan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk sementara, Jongwoon-_ssi_ gunakan loker yang lain saja, _ne_~?"

"Baiklah.."

"Dan Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kau ikut aku ke kantor guru."

Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti langkah Lee _saenim_ dan meninggalkan Jongwoon yang memandang malas ke lokernya yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga lili dan gambar-gambar yang menurutnya aneh di beberapa lembar kertas.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

"Kyuhyu-_ssi_."

"_Ne~, saenim_."

"Haaaah. Jangan mengganggu Jongwoon-_ssi_ terus menerus. Kau sudah kelas tiga SMP, Kyu-_ah_~~" Lee _saenim_ memijit pelipisnya. Udah bertahun- tahun, dan setiap kali Kyuhyun ada di depan mejanya, itu berarti masalah yang sama seperti yang terjadi sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku hanya bermain lempar bola." Kali ini Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara _bass_nya yang dalam.

"Kyu, Jongwoon-_ssi_ itu-"

"Bukan dari bagian bangsawan biasa. Kita harus lebih menghormatinya, karena darah raja yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Ingatlah itu." Kyuhyun meneruskan ucapan Lee _saenim_ yang begitu ia hafal. Mungkin lebih dari 5000 kali kalimat itu diucapkan.

"Bahkan kau sudah hafal. Tapi, kenapa kau tetap begini, _heum_?"

"_Saenim_. Aku hanya bermain bola dengan teman-temanku. Dan saat aku melempar bolanya, dia tak bisa menagkap hingga dia jatuh seperti itu. Dimana letak salahku?" Kyuhyun bekata panjang lebar menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi di lapangan basket beberapa menit yang lalu. Tatapannya lurus menatap Lee Sungmin _saenim_ yang terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memanggil putra mahkota dengan sebutan 'dia'?

"Kyu~"

"Menurut pengetahuanku, _saenim_. Jenis darah bangsawan dan bukan bangsawan tak mempengaruhi cara kerja otot manusia. Jadi, jika dia jatuh, bukan karena dia adalah seorang dari keturunan raja, _saenim_." penekanan yang dilakukan di beberapa titik membuat _saenim_ menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, merasa menang dari adu mulut kali ini.

Dengan gerakan sesantai mungkin, ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan ruang konseling dengan alis bertaut dan hati kesal.

Lagi-lagi karena 'dia' adalah keturunan raja. Menyebalkan!

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Hari kelulusan...

Bukannya tidak meriah, sangat meriah malah.

Tapi, suasana seperti ini hanya akan bisa ditemui di Shapire Junior High School.

Suasana tradisional, sangatlah kental.

Seluruh lulusan, mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru tua (seperti baju menteri kerajaan milik putra mahkota), kecuali Jongwoon yang mengenakan baju kebesaran putra mahkota berwarna biru dengan sebuah lingkaran bergambar naga di kedua bahu dan dadanya (baju putra mahkota).

Acara minum teh bersama dengan iringan lagu dan tarian-tarian khas kerajaan disuguhkan. Sepuluh lulusan terbaik berhak duduk di barisan depan. Dan para orang tua yang hadir mengenakan baju tradisional dan duduk di kursi _hall_ yang berbentuk satengah lingkaran, menghadap panggung.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi sepuluh terdepan itu, di sebelahnya ada Kibum dan Jaejoong, sebelah Jaejoong adalah bangku milik putra mahkota, Kim Jongwoon.

_Setelah ini, kita akan masuk SMA yang kita inginkan. Kau akan berada di mana, Jongwoon-ah?_ Kyuhyun tak benar-benar bertanya seperti itu. Bahkan ia tak bertanya pada siapa pun. Ia hanya membatin, sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebelas tahun, dan hubungannya dengan Jongwoon, bahkan makin buruk tiap harinya.

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**8^_^8**

**-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

Suasana baru, akhirnya masa SMA akan menyambut Cho Kyuhyun. Atas perintah Cho _appa_, Kyuhyun masuk ke Clouds Senior High School dan mengambil kursus _man__a__gement_ untuk meneruskan perusahaan Cho milik kakeknya dulu.

Tap tap tap

Kyuhyun melangkah santai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Tatapannya lebih sering ia arahkan ke atas untuk melihat cerahnya pagi ini.

Hari ini, secara resmi ia akan menjadi siswa di Senior High school, dan akan berada di kelas 10-IA. Kelas unggulan ditingkat pertama, karena keberhasilannya meraih nilai sempurna di ujian negara.

Kyuhyun telah duduk dengan manis di kelasnya. Kedua tangannya memainkan PSP hitam kesayangannya. Teman-teman yang lain tengah sibuk berbicara apa aja, dan duduk berantakan.

Srrrkkk...

Tapi, ketika pintu kelas dibuka, semua anak kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Song _sonsaengnim_ bediri di depan kelas, dengan membawa penggaris papan tulis.

_Haaahh, guru killer lagi._ Batin Kyuhyun menilai guru yang ada di depannya.

"Nah, silahkan masuk, Yesung-_ssi_~" _saenim_ berkata sambil menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka.

Kyuhyun masih menunduk dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang masih sibuk dengan PSP di bawah meja. Dia tak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di depan.

"_Annyeong_. _Naneun_ Yesung-_ibnida_. _Bangapseumnida_." Ucapnya, setelahmenuliskan namanya di papan utlis.

Suara itu...Kyuhyun mengenalinya. Segera ia dongakkan kepalanya dan ia menemukan hal yang tak ia duga. Jongwoon. Jongwoon ada di depannya. Mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Pipi itu, mata sipit itu, bibir itu, semuanya sama. Tapi alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat tulisan nama yang ada di papan tulis.

_Kim Yesung? siapa itu?_ Batinnya merasa asing dengan nama itu.

Tidak. Seorang yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas bersama _saenim_ itu, adalah Jongwoon-nya. Ia tahu pasti meski dandanannya sedikit berbeda.

Saat _saenim_ mengatakan bahwa Yesung akan duduk di sampingnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kita satu kelas, ya? Jongwoon-_ah_." Ucap Kyuhyun berbisik. Tak ingin semua orang mendengar, akan menjadi masalah cukup besar nantinya.

Segera Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar nama aslinya disebut.

Setelah mendapati wajah Kyuhyun dan evil _smirk_nya, ia kembali menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan yang datar.

Pelajaran, dimulai...

* * *

GE's **note** :

Time for love is not same as time for life. Life is too long, and love always too 'short'. **REVIEW?**


End file.
